An air conditioner is an apparatus that supplies conditioned air into an interior space. Air conditioners are divided into single unit air conditioners that house all their components in one unit, and split-system air conditioners that consist of an indoor and an outdoor unit.
Due to a scarcity of indoor space that an indoor unit can occupy, a recent trend is the use of duct-type air conditioners that mount the indoor unit on the ceiling, wall surface, veranda, etc., or on the roof or other outdoor space, and supply air that has been heat-exchanged in the indoor unit through a duct into an interior space.
FIG. 25 is a perspective view of an indoor unit of an air conditioner according to the related art, and FIG. 26 is a sectional view of an indoor unit of an air conditioner according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 25 and 26, an indoor unit 1 of a duct-type air conditioner according to the related art includes a cabinet 3 in which an intake port 7 and a discharge port 2 are formed, a ventilation fan 4 installed inside the cabinet 3 and connected to the discharge port 2, a heat exchanger 5 installed inside the cabinet for heat exchanging suctioned air, and a duct 6 connected to the discharge port 2.
However, the air conditioner 1 according to the related art suffers from the drawback of having only one discharge port 2 formed in the cabinet 3, where the discharge port 2 is formed toward one side, so that the location for installing the indoor unit 1 is not flexible and the indoor unit 1 is incompatible with ducts located in other varying positions.